


6

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	6

6  
靳东不方便带着王凯新买这套房子的钥匙，所以当初装修的时候王凯就特意选了密码锁。他还记得王凯带点小嘚瑟地告诉他密码是自己生日时的那份儿快活，像得了块糖又舍不得吃的孩子，兴高采烈地搂着他肩膀宣布这就是专门为他置下的家。从那之后每次按下密码靳东都有种特别的感觉，好像所有烦心事都能被隔在这扇门外面，门里等着他的只有王凯和无尽的欢愉。可今天……靳东回头看了一眼王凯，做好了被拒之门外然后再三顾茅庐的思想准备，但王凯什么也没说，就那么由着他开门进屋，表情始终淡淡的，只眉眼间有种压抑得很好的倦怠，隐约的竖纹像根悬在眉心的针，伤人也伤己。  
“累了吧，要不先去洗个澡？”靳东想摸摸他侧脸，抬手抬到一半又怏怏放下，没话找话地和他商量，“好久没回来住了，冰箱里肯定什么都没有，想吃什么找人去买。”  
“点了外卖，不用麻烦了。”王凯捏着手机晃了晃，随手扔在茶几上，嘭咚一声，“喝点什么？应该还剩点威士忌，加水还是加冰？”  
两个人有意无意地省略了主语，没有我，没有你，也没有她，但每个人都是存在的。他们曾经很多次分享一瓶酒、一杯酒，甚至是一口酒，王凯比谁都更知道他惯常的喝法，故意问出这么一句来，这就是明摆着要撇清了。  
靳东知道他心里有火，之前也想过，只要能让王凯把这股火发出来，哪怕是吵一架或者动手都无所谓，他肯定任打任骂绝不还手，可王凯不但不发火，连句重话都没说，客客气气地往他心里捅软刀子——还他妈“靳老师”！靳东盯着王凯单薄的背影恨恨，再多看两眼又忍不住要心疼，快三个月没见，黑了，更瘦了，一低头脖颈后面的骨节都呲出来老高。  
靳东一直不错眼珠地盯着自己看，王凯是有感觉的，但是他能忍。忍着不吭声也不看他，慢条斯理把杯子洗过擦干倒酒加冰，一手一杯地端回来，挑了杯冰球更剔透的放在靳东面前。  
“医生让你喝酒吗？要不先别喝了吧。”靳东伸手去拿王凯手里剩下那杯，“等你彻底好了的，我带你去个喝威士忌的好地方，老板从日本回来的，调酒也特别棒……”  
王凯牢牢抓着杯子没松手，冰球和杯壁撞出细小清脆的叮叮声。靳东实在受不住他这么不凉不热又不软不硬的态度，再开口便近乎命令：“给我，不许喝了。听见没有？”  
王凯垂着眼睛笑笑，不过还是放了手。靳东满意一点儿了，两大口胡乱干掉杯里的酒，手指沿着王凯的胸口轻轻抚摸过去：“刀口大么？给我看看。不是说得住一个礼拜的院吗，着什么急出院，万一没愈合好怎么办……”  
“愈合挺好的。刀口也不大，”王凯后退了半步，不着痕迹地躲开靳东的手，“就用不着看了吧。不太方便。”  
靳东眼睛瞪得老大，想说你身上哪个地方我没看过摸过亲过，还想说你他妈差不多就得了，结果最后自以为忍气吞声地来了这么一句：“王凯，你能不能跟我好好说话。”  
王凯又笑笑，带着种很明显的容忍，就像对面这个要求他“好好说话”的人在无理取闹似的，靳东突然觉得特别烦躁。男人过了四十岁的压力之大旁人根本想象不到，什么上有老下有小只是最基本的。事业看着似乎已经打下一片江山，可仍然得不到足够的话语权，前方的山翻不过去，身后还有一批狼崽子在死死追赶。王凯其实就是条狼崽子，只不过是这群狼崽子里面最优秀的，而且靳东也确实喜欢他，喜欢到昏了头，像老房子起火一夜之间烧成白地，但是没办法，没办法啊，他遇见王凯的时候儿子都有了。  
靳东默默站在原地伸开胳膊，是个虚位以待的拥抱，嗓子压得很低：“对不起，我来晚了。可我还是来了。”他说着说着简直悲从中来，懂事听话的这一个没法疼，拿孩子算计他的那一个又离不了，他活得太憋屈了，“我们没有那么多时间用来互相试探——”  
熟悉的铃声响了，靳东掏出手机看都不看地往地上扔，咬着牙把话说完：“王凯，你……你让我多陪你几年。”  
手机不停地响。中间停了两秒，然后又响了，还是那个铃声。王凯叹口气：“你先接电话吧。让我再想想。”靳东站那儿没动，王凯弯腰把电话捡起来递过去。屏幕上的头像是大手牵小手，拍得很文艺，明显是李佳的风格，他看了一眼就移开视线，“真的，接吧。你用不着这么……万一是孩子有事呢。”  
靳东直接按了免提，李佳很着急地问他：“你哪儿呢？现在能回来吗？”  
“有事，回不去，怎么了？”靳东边说边去看王凯的表情，王凯把他刚才没喝那杯酒拿过来小口小口地啜。  
“那待会到了医院我再打电话给你吧，你尽快过来，”李佳好像要哭了似的，“肚子今天早上就开始疼，我怕是先兆流产……”  
王凯无所谓地一笑，把杯里剩下那点儿酒喝干净，站起来进卧室去了。靳东脸色非常难看，把免提关了，在屋里踱了半圈，走到门口的时候李佳还在说她觉得怎么怎么不舒服，他嗯嗯地应着，不自觉地回头向卧室方向看，可是王凯再没出现。他挂了电话，在卧室门口大声说：“王凯，我出去一趟，马上回来啊。”门里悄无声息。  
靳东最快速度赶到医院，结果发现门口停着的两辆车里长枪短炮地架着，那就不用看了，李佳肯定是没事的，大概是她准备再放一次确定怀孕夫妻恩爱的消息吧。他掉头开回王凯那儿，连来带去也就一个小时出头，然而当他按下密码的时候，门推不开了。  
他以为是自己一时心急弄错了，又试一次，761222，门锁亮着红光嘀嘀嘀叫起来。靳东一怔，重新输入761222，红光，嘀嘀嘀。  
王凯把密码改了。  
电话王凯不接，微信王凯又已经拉黑了他，靳东不死心，把所有有意义的数字组合一个个试过来。从王凯的生日到所有他能记起来的纪念日，连大儿子的生日都试了，门锁永远报以红光和嘀嘀嘀。他不顾形象地倚坐在门边，一下一下地拍着门，拍到手掌都红了，可是门里什么声音都没有。  
他想自己弄成这样也真的是太难看了。要是王凯铁了心要分，那就……不行，还是不行。靳东想了想，又按下一组数字，门竟然无声无息地开了条缝。  
那是王凯父亲的忌日。他最需要他陪，而他渺无音信的那个时候。  
王凯给他机会了，他不能再错过他一次。


End file.
